Karl Marx
|nascimento_local= Tréveris, Renânia-Palatinado Alemanha |nacionalidade = Alemão |ocupação = escritor, economista, sociólogo, historiador e filósofo |magnum_opus = O Capital |morte_data = }} |morte_local = Londres, Inglaterra Reino Unido |escola = Marxismo (cofundador, junto com Engels) |interesses = Filosofia, Sociologia, economia, história, política, teoria social |influências = , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |influenciados = , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |ideias_notáveis = transição gradual para o comunismo,ditadura do proletariado,materialismo histórico, materialismo dialético, socialismo científico, modo de produção, mais-valia, luta de classes, teoria marxista da ideologia, teoria marxista da alienação, Fetichismo da mercadoria |assinatura = 150px|center }} Karl Heinrich Marx (Tréveris, 5 de maio de 1818 — Londres, 14 de março de 1883) foi um intelectual e revolucionário alemão, fundador da doutrina comunista moderna, que atuou como economista, filósofo, historiador, teórico político e jornalista. O pensamento de Marx influencia várias áreas, tais como Filosofia, Geografia, História, Direito, Sociologia, Literatura, Pedagogia, Ciência Política, Antropologia, Biologia, Psicologia, Economia, Teologia, Comunicação, Administração, Design, Arquitetura, entre outras. Em uma pesquisa realizada pela Radio 4, da BBC, em 2005, foi eleito o maior filósofo de todos os tempos. Biografia Juventude thumb|upright|esquerda|Karl Marx adolescente. Marx foi o segundo de nove filhos , de uma família de origem judaica de classe média da cidade de Tréveris, na época no Reino da Prússia. Sua mãe, Henriette Pressburg (1788–1863), era judia holandesa e seu pai, Herschel Marx (1777–1838), um advogado e conselheiro de Justiça. Herschel descende de uma família de rabinos, mas se converteu ao cristianismo luterano em função das restrições impostas à presença de membros de etnia judaica no serviço público, quando Marx ainda tinha seis anos.BOITEMPO, Editorial. Cronologia resumida de Karl Marx e Friedrich Engels contida em edição de A Ideologia Alemã. São Paulo: Boitempo Editorial, 2007 Seus irmãos eram Sophie (1816-1886), Hermann (1819-1842), Henriette (1820-1845), Louise (1821-1893), Emilie (1824-1888 - adotada por seus pais), Caroline (1824-1847) e Eduard (1826-1837). Em 1830, Marx iniciou seus estudos no Liceu Friedrich Wilhelm, em Tréveris, ano em que eclodiram revoluções em diversos países europeus. Ingressou mais tarde na Universidade de Bonn para estudar Direito, transferindo-se no ano seguinte para a Universidade de Berlim, onde o filósofo alemão Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, cuja obra exerceu grande influência sobre Marx, foi professor e reitor. Em Berlim, Marx ingressou no Clube dos Doutores, que era liderado por Bruno Bauer. Ali perdeu interesse pelo Direito e se voltou para a Filosofia, tendo participado ativamente do movimento dos Jovens Hegelianos. Seu pai faleceu neste mesmo ano. Em 1841, obteve o título de doutor em Filosofia com uma tese sobre as "Diferenças da filosofia da natureza em Demócrito e Epicuro". Impedido de seguir uma carreira acadêmica,Neste ano Bruno Bauer foi expulso da cátedra de Teologia da Universidade de Bonn acusado de ateísmo; isso representou, para Marx, um impedimento virtual a uma possível carreira acadêmica devido ao fato de ser conhecido como "seguidor" de Bauer. Cf. BOITEMPO, Editorial. Cronologia resumida de Karl Marx e Friedrich Engels contida em edição de A Ideologia Alemã. São Paulo: Boitempo Editorial, 2007 tornou-se, em 1842, redator-chefe da Gazeta Renana (Rheinische Zeitung), um jornal da província de Colônia; conheceu Friedrich Engels neste mesmo ano, durante visita deste a redação do jornal. Envolvimento político thumb|180px|Monumento a Marx em [[Chemnitz, Alemanha.]] Em 1843, a Gazeta Renana foi fechada após publicar uma série de ataques ao governo prussiano. Tendo perdido o seu emprego de redator-chefe, Marx mudou-se para Paris. Lá assumiu a direção da publicação Anais Franco-Alemães e foi apresentado a diversas sociedades secretas de socialistas. Antes ainda da sua mudança para Paris, Marx casou-se, no dia 19 de junho de 1843, com Jenny von Westphalen, a filha de um barão da Prússia com a qual mantinha noivado desde o início dos seus estudos universitários.ENGELS, F. (1892) Biography of Marx. Primeira publicação em Handwörterbuch der Staatswissenschaften. Página visitada em 29 de julho de 2012. (Noivado que foi mantido em sigilo durante anos, pois as famílias Marx e Westphalen não concordavam com a união.MALTSEV, Yuri N.(editor) (1993) [http://www.mises.org/books/requiem.pdf Requiem for Marx], Ludwig von Mises Institute, p.91-96 ISBN 0-945466-13-7.) thumb|upright|esquerda|Esposa de Marx, Jenny von Westphalen. Do casamento de Marx com Jenny von Westphalen, nasceram sete filhos, mas devido às más condições de vida que foram forçados a viver em Londres, apenas três sobreviveram à idade adulta. As crianças eram: Jenny Caroline (1844-1883), Jenny Laura (1845-1911), Edgar (1847-1855), Henry Edward Guy ("Guido"; 1849-1850), Jenny Eveline Frances ("Franziska"; 1851-52), Jenny Julia Eleanor (1855-1898) e mais um que morreu antes de ser nomeado (Julho, 1857). Ao que consta, Franziska, Edgar e Guido morreram na infância, provavelmente pelas péssimas condições materiais a que a família estava submetida.ASSUNÇÃO, Vânia Noeli Ferreira de. Marx também teve um filho nascido de sua relação amorosa com a militante socialista e empregada da família Marx, Helena Demuth. Solicitado por Marx, Engels assumiu a paternidade da criança, Frederick Delemuth, e pagando uma pensão, entregou-o a uma família de um bairro proletário de Londres KONDER, Leandro. O Futuro da Filosofia da Práxis. Rio de Janeiro. Paz e Terra, 1992 thumb|220px|Marx com sua mulher, em foto de 1869. No tratamento pessoal — Leandro Konder ressalta — Marx foi produto de seu tempo: "Antes de poder contestar a sociedade capitalista Marx pertencia a ela, estava espiritualmente mais enraizado no solo da sua cultura do que admitiria", e que diante dos padrões da Inglaterra vitoriana mostrou: "traços típicos das limitações de seu tempo". Como moças aristocráticas, suas filhas tinham aulas de piano, canto e desenho, mesmo que não tivessem desenvoltura para tais atividades artísticas. Também em 1843, Marx conheceu a Liga dos Justos (que mais tarde tornar-se-ia Liga dos Comunistas). Em 1844, Friedrich Engels visitou Marx em Paris por alguns dias. A amizade e o trabalho conjunto entre ambos, que se iniciou nesse período, só seria interrompido com a morte de Marx. Na mesma época, Marx também se encontrou com Proudhon, com quem teve discussões polêmicas e muitas divergências. E conheceu rapidamente Bakunin, então refugiado do czarismo russo e militante socialista. No seu período em Paris, Marx intensificou os seus estudos sobre economia política, os socialistas utópicos franceses e a história da França, produzindo reflexões que resultaram nos Manuscritos de Paris, mais conhecidos como Manuscritos Econômico-Filosóficos. De acordo com Engels, foi nesse período que Marx aderiu às ideias socialistas. De Paris, Marx ajudou a editar uma publicação de pequena circulação chamada Vorwärts!, que contestava o regime político alemão da época. Por conta disto, Marx foi expulso da França em 1845 a pedido do governo prussiano. Migrou então para Bruxelas, para onde Engels também viajou. Entre outros escritos, a dupla redigiu na Bélgica o Manifesto comunista. Em 1848, Marx foi expulso de Bruxelas pelo governo belga. Junto com Engels, mudou-se para Colônia, onde fundam o jornal Nova Gazeta Renana. Após ataques às autoridades locais publicados no jornal, Marx foi expulso de Colônia em 1849. Até 1848, Marx viveu confortavelmente com a renda oriunda de seus trabalhos, seu salário e presentes de amigos e aliados, além da herança legada por seu pai. Entretanto, em 1849 Marx e sua família enfrentaram grave crise financeira; após superarem dificuldades conseguiram chegar a Paris, mas o governo francês proibiu-os de fixar residência em seu território. Graças, então, a uma campanha de arrecadação de donativos promovida por Ferdinand Lassalle na Alemanha, Marx e família conseguem migrar para Londres, onde fixaram residência definitiva. Morte thumb|upright|esquerda|Tumba de Karl Marx no [[Cemitério de Highgate, Londres.]] Encontrando-se deprimido por conta da morte de sua esposa, ocorrida em Dezembro de 1881, Marx desenvolveu, em consequência dos problemas de saúde que suportou ao longo de toda a vida, bronquite e pleurisia, que causaram o seu falecimento em 1883. Foi enterrado na condição de apátrida,MALTSEV, Y. (1993), p. 451. no Cemitério de Highgate, em Londres. Muitos dos amigos mais próximos de Marx prestaram homenagem ao seu funeral, incluindo Wilhelm Liebknecht e Friedrich Engels. O último declamou as seguintes palavras: thumb|200px|Marx por volta de um ano antes de sua morte, em 1882. Em 1954, o Partido Comunista Britânico construiu uma lápide com o busto de Marx sobre sua tumba, até então de decoração muito simples.WHEEN, Francis. Karl Marx: A Life. New York: Norton, 2002. Introduction. Na lápide encontram-se inscritos o parágrafo final do Manifesto Comunista ("Proletários de todos os países, uni-vos!") e um trecho extraído das Teses sobre Feuerbach: "Os filósofos apenas interpretaram o mundo de várias maneiras, enquanto que o objetivo é mudá-lo."Veja fotografia da tumba.Em inglês, "Workers of the world, unite! e "The philosophers have only interpreted the world in various ways - the point however is to change it". Pensamento Durante a vida de Marx, suas ideias receberam pouca atenção de outros estudiosos. Talvez o maior interesse tenha se verificado na Rússia, onde, em 1872, foi publicada a primeira tradução do Tomo I d'O Capital. Na Alemanha, a teoria de Marx foi ignorada durante bastante tempo, até que em 1879 um alemão estudioso da Economia Política, Adolph Wagner, comentou o trabalho de Marx ao longo de uma obra intitulada Allgemeine oder theoretische Volkswirthschaftslehre. A partir de então, os escritos de Marx começaram a atrair cada vez mais atenção.BOTTOMORE, Tom. Marxismo e Sociologia. In: Nisbet, Robert; Bottomore, Tom. História da análise sociológica Rio de Janeiro: Zahar Editores, 1980, capítulo quatro. Nos primeiros anos após a morte de Marx, sua teoria obteve crescente influência intelectual e política sobre os movimentos operários (ao final do século XIX, o principal locus de debate da teoria era o Partido Social-Democrata alemão) e, em menor proporção, sobre os círculos acadêmicos ligados às ciências humanas – notadamente na Universidade de Viena e na Universidade de Roma, primeiras instituições acadêmicas a oferecerem cursos voltados para o estudo de Marx. Marx foi herdeiro da filosofia alemã, considerado ao lado de Kant e Hegel um de seus grandes representantes. Foi um dos maiores (para muitos, o maior) pensadores de todos os tempos, tendo uma produção teórica com a extensão e densidade de um Aristóteles, de quem era um admirador. Marx criticou ferozmente o sistema filosófico idealista de Hegel. Enquanto que, para Hegel, da realidade se faz filosofia, para Marx a filosofia precisa incidir sobre a realidade. Para transformar o mundo é necessário vincular o pensamento à prática revolucionária, união conceitualizada como práxis: união entre teoria e prática. A teoria marxista é, substancialmente, uma crítica radical das sociedades capitalistas. Mas é uma crítica que não se limita a teoria em si. Marx, aliás, se posiciona contra qualquer separação drástica entre teoria e prática, entre pensamento e realidade, porque essas dimensões são abstrações mentais (categorias analíticas) que, no plano concreto, real, integram uma mesma totalidade complexa.IANNI, Octavio. Dialética e capitalismo – ensaio sobre o pensamento de Marx. Petrópolis: Vozes, 1982, p. 9-10. O marxismo constitui-se como a concepção materialista da História, longe de qualquer tipo de determinismo, mas compreendendo a predominância da materialidade sobre a ideia, sendo esta possível somente com o desenvolvimento daquela, e a compreensão das coisas em seu movimento, em sua inter-determinação, que é a dialética. Portanto, não é possível entender os conceitos marxianos como forças produtivas, capital, entre outros, sem levar em conta o processo histórico, pois não são conceitos abstratos e sim uma abstração do real, tendo como pressuposto que o real é movimento. Karl Marx compreende o trabalho como atividade fundante da humanidade. E o trabalho, sendo a centralidade da atividade humana, se desenvolve socialmente, sendo o homem um ser social. Sendo os homens seres sociais, a História, isto é, suas relações de produção e suas relações sociais fundam todo processo de formação da humanidade. Esta compreensão e concepção do homem é radicalmente revolucionária em todos os sentidos, pois é a partir dela que Marx irá identificar a alienação do trabalho como a alienação fundante das demais. E com esta base filosófica é que Marx compreende todas as demais ciências, tendo sua compreensão do real influenciado cada dia mais a ciência por sua consistência. Influências Algumas das principais leituras e estudos feitos por Marx são:IANNI, Octavio. Dialética e capitalismo – ensaio sobre o pensamento de Marx. Petrópolis: Vozes, 1982, p. 10. * A filosofia alemã de Kant, Hegel e dos neo-hegelianos (como Feuerbach e outros); * O socialismo utópico (representado por Saint-Simon, Robert Owen, Louis Blanc e Proudhon); * E a economia política clássica britânica (representada por Adam Smith, David Ricardo e outros). Ele estudou profundamente todas essas concepções ao mesmo tempo em que as questionou e desenvolveu novos temas, de modo a produzir uma profunda reorientação no debate intelectual europeu. Influência da Filosofia Idealista Hegel foi professor da Universidade de Jena, a mesma instituição onde Marx cursou o doutorado. E, em Berlim, Marx teve contato prolongado com as ideias dos Jovens Hegelianos (também referidos como Hegelianos de esquerda). Os dois principais aspectos do sistema de Hegel que influenciaram Marx foram sua filosofia da história e sua concepção dialética. thumb|220px Para Hegel, nada no mundo é estático, tudo está em constante processo (vir-a-ser); tudo é histórico, portanto. O sujeito desse mundo em movimento é o Espírito do Mundo (ou Superalma; ou Consciência Absoluta), que representa a consciência humana geral, comum a todos indivíduos e manifesta na ideia de Deus. A historicidade é concebida enquanto história do progresso da consciência da liberdade. As formas concretas de organização social correspondem a imperativos ditados pela consciência humana, ou seja, a realidade é determinada pelas ideias dos homens, que concebem novas ideias de como deve ser a vida social em função do conflito entre as ideias de liberdade e as ideias de coerção ligadas a condição natural ("selvagem") do homem. O homem se liberta progressivamente de sua condição de existência natural através de um processo de "espiritualização" – reflexão filosófica (ao nível do pensamento, portanto) que conduz o homem a perceber quem é o real sujeito da história.ABBAGNANO, Nicola. Dicionário de Filosofia. São Paulo: Martins, 2001. Marx considerou-se um hegeliano de esquerda durante certo tempo, mas rompeu com o grupo e efetuou uma revisão bastante crítica dos conceitos de Hegel após tomar contato com as concepções de Feuerbach. Manteve o entendimento da história enquanto progressão dialética (ou seja, o mundo está em processo graças ao choque permanente entre os opostos; não é estático), mas eliminou o Espírito do Mundo enquanto sujeito ou essência, porque passou a compreender que a origem da realidade social não reside nas ideias, na consciência que os homens têm dela, mas sim na ação concreta (material, portanto) dos homens, portanto no trabalho humano. A existência material precede qualquer pensamento; inexiste possibilidade de pensamento sem existência concreta. Marx inverte, então, a dialética hegeliana, porque coloca a materialidade – e não as ideias – na gênese do movimento histórico que constitui o mundo. Elabora, assim, a dialética materialista (conceito não desenvolvido por Marx, que também costuma ser referida por materialismo dialético).KOSIK, Karel. Dialética do concreto. Rio de Janeiro: Paz e Terra, 1976, primeira parte. A respeito da influência de Hegel sobre Marx, escreveu Lenin que Ludwig Feuerbach foi um filósofo materialista que atraiu muita atenção de intelectuais de sua época. Publicou, em 1841, uma obra ([[A Essência do Cristianismo|''Das Wesen des Christentums'' – A essência do cristianismo]]) que teve influência importante sobre Marx, Engels e os Jovens Hegelianos. Nela, Feuerbach criticou duramente Hegel, e afirmou que a religião consiste numa projeção dos desejos humanos e numa forma de alienação. É de Feuerbach a concepção de que em Hegel a lógica dialética está "de cabeça para baixo", porque apresenta o homem como um atributo do pensamento ao invés do pensamento como um atributo do homem. Sem dúvida, o contato de Marx com as ideias feuerbachianas foi determinante para a formulação de sua crítica radical da religião e das "concepções invertidas" de Hegel.BOTTOMORE, Tom (editor). Dicionário do pensamento marxista. Rio de Janeiro: Jorge Zahar Editor, 2001 Influência do socialismo utópico Por socialismo utópico costumava-se designar, à época de Marx, um conjunto de doutrinas diversas (e até antagônicas entre si) que tinham em comum, entretanto, duas características básicas: todas entendiam que a base determinante do comportamento humano residia na esfera moral/ideológica e que o desenvolvimento das civilizações ocidentais estava a permitir uma nova era onde iria imperar a harmonia social. Marx criticou sagazmente as ideias dos socialistas utópicos (principalmente dos franceses, com os quais mais polemizou), acusando-os de muito romantismo ingênuo e pouca (ou nenhuma) dedicação ao estudo rigoroso da conjuntura social, pois os socialistas utópicos muito diziam sobre como deveria ser a sociedade harmônica ideal, mas nada indicavam sobre como seria possível alcançá-la plenamente. Por outro lado, pode-se dizer que, de certa forma, Marx adotou – explícita ou implicitamente – algumas noções contidas nas ideias de alguns dos socialistas utópicos (como, por exemplo, a noção de que o aumento da capacidade de produção decorrente da revolução industrial permite condições materiais mais confortáveis à vida humana, ou ainda a noção de que as crenças ideológicas do sujeitoImportante, contudo, destacar uma diferença primordial: para os socialistas utópicos em geral, todo o comportamento humano é absolutamente determinado pela moral/ideologia; já para Marx, essa afirmação é parcialmente verdadeira, pois a moral/ideologia encontra-se ela também submetida a uma outra condição anterior que lhe determina – a dimensão material da reprodução da existência. lhe determinam o comportamento). Influência da economia política clássica thumb|230px|Marx em 1867. Marx empreendeu um minucioso estudo de grande parte da teoria econômica ocidental, desde escritos da Grécia antiga até obras que lhe eram contemporâneas. As contribuições que julgou mais fecundas foram as elaboradas por dois economistas políticos britânicos, Adam Smith e David Ricardo (tendo predileção especial por Ricardo, a quem referia como "o maior dos economistas clássicos"). Na obra deste último, Marx encontrou conceitos – então bastante utilizados no debate britânico – que, após fecunda revisão e re-elaboração, adotou em definitivo (tais como os de valor, divisão social do trabalho, acumulação primitiva e mais-valia, por exemplo). A avaliação do grau de influência da obra de Ricardo sobre Marx é bastante desigual. Estudiosos pertencentes à tradição neo-ricardiana tendem a considerar que existem poucas diferenças cruciais entre o pensamento econômico de um e outro; já estudiosos ligados à tradição marxista tendem a delimitar diferenças fundamentais entre eles.IANNI, Octavio. Dialética e capitalismo – ensaio sobre o pensamento de Marx. Petrópolis: Vozes, 1982, p. 12-13. Metodologia Marx nunca escreveu um livro dedicado especificamente à metodologia das ciências sociais para expor, mas deixou, dispersas por numerosas obras escritas, um conjunto de reflexões metodológicas, nas quais desenvolve o seu próprio método por meio da crítica ao idealismo especulativo hegeliano e à economia política clássica. Segundo Marx, Hegel e seus seguidores criaram uma dialética mistificada, que buscava explicar especulativamente a história mundial como auto-desenvolvimento da Ideia absoluta. Já os economistas clássicos naturalizavam e desistoricizavam o modo de produção capitalista, concebendo a dominação de classe burguesa como uma ordem natural das relações econômicas, a partir de um conceito abstrato de indivíduo, homo economicus. Por isso, os economistas clássicos recorriam a "robsonadas", isto é, narrativas de trocas de produtos entre caçadores e pescadores primitivos, para ilustrar as suas teorias econômicas. Marx atribuía essa mistificação ao fetichismo da mercadoria, e não a uma intenção consciente. Em oposição aos filósofos idealistas e aos economistas clássicos, Marx propunha a investigação do desenvolvimento histórico das formas de produção e reprodução social, partindo do concreto para o abstrato e do abstrato para o concreto Crítica da religião Para Marx a crítica da religião é o pressuposto de toda crítica social, pois crê que as concepções religiosas tendem a desresponsabilizar os homens pelas consequências de seus atos. Marx tornou-se reconhecido como crítico sagaz da religião devido a sentença que profere em um escrito intitulado Crítica da filosofia do direito de Hegel: “A religião é o suspiro da criatura oprimida, o coração de um mundo sem coração, assim como é o espírito de uma situação carente de espírito. É o ópio do povo.”LESBAUPIN, Ivo. Marxismo e religião. In: Teixeira, F. (org.). Sociologia da religião. Petrópolis, RJ: Vozes, 2003. Em verdade, Marx se ocupou muito pouco em criticar sistematicamente a atividade religiosa. Nesse quesito ele basicamente seguiu as opiniões de Ludwig Feuerbach, para quem a religião não expressa a vontade de nenhum Deus ou outro ser metafísico: é criada pela fabulação dos homens. Revolução Apesar de alguns leitores de Marx adjetivarem-no de “teórico da revolução”, inexiste em suas obras qualquer definição conceitual explícita e específica do termo revolução.MAGALHÃES, Fernando. 10 lições sobre Marx. Petrópolis, RJ: Vozes, 2009. O que Marx oferece são descrições e projeções históricas inspiradas nos estudos que fez acerca das revoluções francesa, inglesa e norte-americana. Um exemplo de prognóstico histórico desse tipo encontra-se em Contribuição para a crítica da Economia Política: }} Em geral, Marx considerava que toda revolução é necessariamente violenta, ainda que isso dependa, em maior ou menor grau, da constrição ou abertura do Estado. A necessidade de violência se justifica porque o Estado tenderia sempre a empregar a coerção para salvaguardar a manutenção da ordem sobre a qual repousa seu poder político, logo, a insurreição não tem outra possibilidade de se realizar senão atuando também violentamente. Diferente do apregoado pelos pensadores contratualistas, para Marx o poder político do Estado não emana de algum consenso geral, é antes o poder particular de uma classe particular que se afirma em detrimento das demais. Importante notar que Marx não entende revolução enquanto algo como reconstruir a sociedade a partir de um zero absoluto. Na Crítica ao Programa de Gotha, por exemplo, indica claramente que a instauração de um novo regime só é possível mediada pelas instituições do regime anterior. O novo é sempre gestado tendo o velho por ponto de partida. A revolução proletária, que instauraria um novo regime sem classes, só obteria sucesso pleno após a conclusão de um período de transição que Marx denominou socialismo. Crítica ao Anarquismo thumb|240px Criticou o anarquismo por sua visão tida como ingênua do fim do Estado onde se objetiva acabar com o Estado "por decreto", ao invés de acabar com as condições sociais que fazem do Estado uma necessidade e realidade. Na obra Miséria da Filosofia elabora suas críticas ao pensamento do anarquista Proudhon. Ainda, criticou o blanquismo com sua visão elitista de partido, por ter uma tendência autoritária e superada. Posicionou-se a favor do liberalismo, não como solução para o proletariado, mas como premissa para maturação das forças produtivas (produtividade do trabalho) das condições positivas e negativas da emancipação proletária, como a da homogeneização da condição proletária internacional gerado pela "globalização" do capital. Sua visão política era profundamente marcada pelas condições que o desenvolvimento econômico ofereceria para a emancipação proletária, tanto em sentido negativo (desemprego), como em sentido positivo (em que o próprio capital centralizaria a economia, exemplo: multinacionais).ALVES, Giovanni. '' Marx e a Globalização Como Lógica do Capital''. A práxis Na lógica da concepção materialista da História não é a realidade que move a si mesma, mas comove os atores, trata-se sempre de um "drama histórico" (termo que Marx usa em O 18 Brumário de Luís Bonaparte) e não de um "determinismo histórico" que cairia num materialismo mecânico (positivismo), oposto ao materialismo dialético de Marx. O materialismo dialético, histórico, poderia também ser definido como uma "dialética realidade-idealidade evolutiva". Ou seja, as relações entre a realidade e as ideias se fundem na práxis, e a práxis é o grande fundamento do pensamento de Marx. Pois sendo a história uma produção humana, e sendo as ideias produto das circunstâncias em que tais ideais brotaram, fazer história racionalmente é a grande meta. E o próprio fazer da história que criará suas condições objetivas e subjetivas adjacentes, já que a objetividade histórica é produto da humanidade (dos homens associados, luta política, etc). E assim, Marx finaliza as Teses sobre Feuerbach, não se trata de interpretar diferentemente o mundo, mas de transformá-lo. Pois a própria interpretação está condicionada ao mundo posto, só a ação revolucionária produz a transcendência do mundo vigente.MARX, Karl. A mais-valia O conceito de Mais-valia foi empregado por Karl Marx para explicar a obtenção dos lucros no sistema capitalista. Para Marx o trabalho gera a riqueza, portanto, a mais-valia seria o valor extra da mercadoria, a diferença entre o que o empregado produz e o que ele recebe. Os operários em determinada produção produzem bens (ex: 100 carros num mês), se dividirmos o valor dos carros pelo trabalho realizado dos operários teremos o valor do trabalho de cada operário. Entretanto os carros são vendidos por um preço maior, esta diferença é o lucro do proprietário da fábrica, a esta diferença Marx chama de valor excedente ou maior, ou mais-valia.SINGER, Paul. Marx – Economia in: Coleção Grandes Cientistas Sociais; Vol 31. O Capital thumb|Capa da primeira edição ([[1867) de Das Kapital]] A grande obra de Marx é O Capital, na qual trata de fazer uma extensa análise da sociedade capitalista. É predominantemente um livro de Economia Política, mas não só. Nesta obra monumental, Marx discorre desde a economia, até a sociedade, cultura, política e filosofia. É uma obra analítica, sintética, crítica, descritiva, científica, filosófica, etc. Uma obra de difícil leitura, ainda que suas categorias não tenha a ambiguidade especulativa própria da obra de Hegel, no entanto, uma linguagem pouco atraente e nem um pouco fácil. Dentro da estrutura do pensamento de Marx, só uma obra como O Capital é o principal conhecimento, tanto para a humanidade em geral, quanto para o proletariado em particular, já que através de uma análise radical da realidade que está submetido, só assim poderá se desviar da ideologia dominante ("a ideologia dominante" é sempre da "classe dominante"), como poderá obter uma base concreta para sua luta política. Sobre o caráter da abordagem econômica das formações societárias humanas, afirmou Alphonse De Waelhens: "O marxismo é um esforço para ler, por trás da pseudo-imediaticidade do mundo econômico reificado as relações inter-humanas que o edificaram e se dissumularam por trás de sua obra."WALHENS, A de. L'idée phénoménologique d'intentionalité, in Hussuerl et la pensée moderne. Haia: 1959, pp. 127-128. Apud KOSIK, K. Dialética do Concreto. Rio de Janeiro: Paz e Terra, 1976, p. 17. Cabe lembrar que O Capital é uma obra incompleta, tendo sido publicado apenas o primeiro volume com Marx vivo. Os demais volumes foram organizados por Engels e publicados posteriormente. Outras obras Na obra A Ideologia Alemã, Marx apresenta cuidadosamente os pressupostos de seu novo pensamento. No Manifesto Comunista apresenta sua tese política básica. Na Questão Judaica apresenta sua crítica religiosa, que diz que não se deve apresentar questões humanas como teológicas, mas as teológicas como questões humanas. E que afirmar ou negar a existência de Deus, são ambas teologia. O ponto de vista deve ser sempre o de ver as religiões como reflexões humanas fantasiosas de si mesmo, mas que representa a condição humana real a que está submetido. Na Crítica ao Programa de Gotha, Marx faz a mais extensa e sistemática apresentação do que seria uma sociedade socialista, ainda que sempre tente desviar desse tipo de "futurologia", por não ser rigorosamente científica. Em A Guerra Civil na França, Marx supera todas as suas tendências jacobinas de antes e defende claramente que só com o fim do Estado o proletariado oferece a si mesmo as condições de manter o próprio poder recém conquistado, e o fim do Estado é literalmente o "povo em armas", ou seja, o fim do "monopólio da violência" que o Estado representa. Em O 18 Brumário de Luís Bonaparte, já está uma profunda análise sobre o terror da "burocracia"; a questão do campesinato como aliado da classe operária na revolução iminente, o papel dos partidos políticos na vida social e uma caracterização profunda da essência do bonapartismo são outros aspectos marcantes desta obra. Colaboração de Engels Engels exerceu significativa influência sobre as reflexões intelectuais de Marx, principalmente no início da associação entre ambos, período em que Engels dirigiu a atenção de Marx para a Economia Política e a história econômica da Europa. Após a morte deste, Engels tornou-se não só o organizador dos muitos manuscritos incompletos e/ou inéditos legados, mas também o primeiro intérprete e sistematizador das ideias de Marx. Engels igualmente se ocupou, desde bem antes do falecimento de seu amigo, de redigir exposições em termos populares das ideias de Marx visando facilitar sua difusão. Críticas A crítica ao pensamento de Marx iniciou-se desde a publicação de suas primeiras obras e prossegue - principalmente entre seus seguidores e intelectuais preocupados em conhecer, desenvolver e discutir a atualidade de suas ideias. Em A Miséria do historicismo (1936), Karl Popper discorda de Marx quanto à história ser regida por leis que, se compreendidas, podem servir para se antecipar o futuro. Segundo Popper, a história não pode obedecer a leis e a ideia de "lei histórica" é uma contradição em si mesma. Já em A sociedade aberta e seus inimigos (1945), Popper afirma que o historicismo conduz necessariamente a uma sociedade "tribal" e "fechada", com total desprezo pelas liberdades individuais. Todavia há dúvidas se Marx teria realmente baseado sua teoria em um "historicismo", nos termos colocados por Popper. Argumenta-se que Marx, seguindo uma tradição inaugurada por Maquiavel e Hobbes, busca nos interesses e necessidades concretas dos indivíduos, ao longo da História, a causa fundamental das ações humanas - em oposição às ideias políticas e morais abstratas. Ele não parece supor que esta busca de realização de interesses tenha consequências predeterminadas. Tal interpretação, provavelmente influenciada pelo evolucionismo darwinista, na exegese póstuma do pensamento marxiano, é creditada ao "papa" da Social-Democracia alemã, Karl Kautsky, no final do século XIX. A interpretação kautskista seria contestada, de várias formas, por Bernstein, Rosa Luxemburgo, Lenin, Trotsky, Gramsci, entre outros. thumb|190px|Monumento a Marx e Engels, em Berlim. Popper considera Marx como "não-científico" também porque sua teoria não é passível de contestação. Uma teoria científica tem que ser falseável - caso contrário, é incluída no campo das crenças ou ideologias. Resta saber, é claro, se afirmações sobre fatos históricos, necessariamente únicos, podem ser, nos termos de Popper, falsificáveis. (A crítica de Popper não tem esse sentido, ela faz referência ao fato de Marx afirmar que as críticas ao Comunismo são feitas por burgueses com interesses contrários, ou seja, qualquer crítica ao Comunismo tem uma explicação: é feita por um burguês. Dessa forma a teoria não é falseável, ninguém pode dizer que é falsa porque quem diz o faz por interesse burguês). Ludwig von Mises, em ''Ação Humana – um tratado de Economia'' (1949), demonstrou a impossibilidade de se organizar uma economia nos moldes socialistas, pela ausência do sistema de preços, que funciona como sinalizador aos empreendedores acerca das necessidades dos consumidores. Mises também refinou argumentos formulados por Eugen von Böhm-Bawerk na obra Marxism Unmasked: From Delusion to Destruction. Raymond Aron, em O ópio dos intelectuais de (1955) criticou de forma agressiva os intelectuais seguidores de Marx e condenou a teoria da revolução e o determinismo histórico. Eric Voegelin talvez seja um dos críticos mais severos de Karl Marx. No seu livro Reflexões Autobiográficas relata que, induzido pela onda de interesse sobre a Revolução Russa de 1917, estudou O Capital de Marx e foi marxista entre agosto e dezembro de 1919. Porém, durante seu curso universitário, ao estudar disciplinas de teoria econômica e história da teoria econômica aprendera o que estava errado em Marx. Voegelin afirma que Marx comete uma grave distorção ao escrever sobre Hegel. Como prova de sua afirmação cita os editores dos Frühschiften (Escritos de Juventude) de Karl Marx (Kröner, 1953), especialmente Siegfried Landshut, que dizem o seguinte sobre o estudo feito por Marx da ''Filosofia do Direito'' de Hegel: "Ao equivocar-se deliberadamente sobre Hegel, se nos é dado falar desta maneira, Marx transforma todos os conceitos que Hegel concebeu como predicados da ideia em anunciados sobre fatos". Para Voegelin, ao equivocar-se deliberadamente sobre Hegel, Marx pretendia sustentar uma ideologia que lhe permitisse apoiar a violência contra seres humanos afetando indignação moral e, por isso, Voegelin considera Karl Marx um mistificador deliberado. Afirma que o charlatanismo de Marx reside também na terminante recusa de dialogar com o argumento etiológico de Aristóteles. Argumenta que, embora tenha recebido uma excelente formação filosófica, Marx sabia que o problema da etiologia na existência humana era central para uma filosofia do homem e que, se quisesse destruir a humanidade do homem fazendo dele um "homem socialista", Marx precisava repelir a todo custo o argumento etiológico. Segundo Voegelin, Marx e Engels enunciam um disparate ao iniciarem o Manifesto Comunista com a afirmação categórica de que toda a história social até o presente foi a história da luta de classes. Eles sabiam, desde o colégio, que outras lutas existiram na história, como as Guerras Médicas, as conquistas de Alexandre, a Guerra do Peloponeso, as Guerras Púnicas e a expansão do Império Romano, as quais decididamente nada tiveram de luta de classes. Voegelin diz que Marx levanta questões que são impossíveis de serem resolvidas pelo "homem socialista". Também alega que Marx conduz a uma realidade alternativa, a qual não tem necessariamente nenhum vínculo com a realidade objetiva do sujeito. Segundo Voegelin, quando a realidade entra em conflito com Marx, ele descarta a realidade. Finalmente, uma questão de ordem prática, iniciada décadas atrás, foi suscitada pelo stalinismo, notadamente os expurgos, os gulags e o genocídio na antiga União Soviética, que tiveram grande repercussão sobre o pensamento marxista europeu e os partidos comunistas ocidentais. Discutia-se até que ponto Marx poderia ser responsabilizado pelas diferentes "leituras" de sua obra (e respectivos efeitos colaterais) ou se tais práticas seriam resultantes de uma visão deturpada das ideias marxianas. Com o final da guerra fria, o debate tornou-se menos polarizado. Todavia a discussão acerca do futuro do capitalismo - ou da Humanidade - prossegue. Obras Ligações externas * * * * * * Liga dos Comunistas * Artigo de F. Engels em homenagem a socialista Helena Demuth (publicado no dia 22/11/1890 na The People's Press) Textos integrais: * * * * * * Karl Marx Categoria:Filósofos do século XIX Categoria:Ateus da Alemanha Categoria:Comunistas da Alemanha Categoria:Filósofos da Alemanha Categoria:Economistas da Alemanha Categoria:Escritores da Alemanha Categoria:Historiadores da Alemanha Categoria:Judeus da Alemanha Karl Marx Karl Marx Karl Marx Categoria:Socialistas da Alemanha Categoria:Sociólogos da Alemanha Categoria:Filósofos marxistas Categoria:Teóricos marxistas Categoria:Nascidos em 1818 af:Karl Marx am:ካርል ማርክስ an:Karl Marx ar:كارل ماركس arz:كارل ماركس as:কাৰ্ল মাৰ্ক্স ast:Karl Marx ay:Karl Marx az:Karl Marks ba:Карл Маркс bat-smg:Karls Marksos bcl:Karl Marx be:Карл Маркс be-x-old:Карл Маркс bg:Карл Маркс bn:কার্ল মার্ক্স bo:ཁཱར་ལ་མར་ཁེ་སི། bpy:কার্ল মার্ক্স্ br:Karl Marx bs:Karl Marx ca:Karl Marx ckb:کارڵ مارکس co:Karl Marx cs:Karl Marx cv:Карл Маркс cy:Karl Marx da:Karl Marx de:Karl Marx diq:Karl Marx dsb:Karl Marx el:Καρλ Μαρξ en:Karl Marx eo:Karl Marx es:Karl Marx et:Karl Marx eu:Karl Marx ext:Karl Marx fa:کارل مارکس fi:Karl Marx fiu-vro:Marxi Karl fr:Karl Marx fy:Karl Marx ga:Karl Marx gan:馬克思 gd:Karl Marx gl:Karl Marx glk:کارل مارکس he:קרל מרקס hi:कार्ल मार्क्स hif:Karl Marx hr:Karl Marx hsb:Karl Marx hu:Karl Marx hy:Կառլ Մարքս ia:Karl Marx id:Karl Marx ilo:Karl Marx io:Karl Marx is:Karl Marx it:Karl Marx ja:カール・マルクス jbo:karl. marks jv:Karl Marx ka:კარლ მარქსი kaa:Karl Marx kab:Karl Marx kk:Карл Маркс Генрих kn:ಕಾರ್ಲ್ ಮಾರ್ಕ್ಸ್ ko:카를 마르크스 ku:Karl Marx ky:Маркс, Карл la:Carolus Marx lad:Karl Marx lb:Karl Marx lez:Карл Маркс li:Karl Marx lmo:Karl Marx lt:Karl Marx lv:Kārlis Markss mk:Карл Маркс ml:കാൾ മാർക്സ് mn:Карл Маркс mr:कार्ल मार्क्स ms:Karl Marx mt:Karl Marx mwl:Karl Marx my:ကားလ်မာ့ခ် mzn:کارل مارکس nah:Karl Marx nds:Karl Marx nds-nl:Karl Marx ne:कार्ल मार्क्स nl:Karl Marx nn:Karl Marx no:Karl Marx nov:Karl Marx oc:Karl Marx pa:ਕਾਰਲ ਮਾਰਕਸ pl:Karol Marks pms:Karl Marx pnb:کارل مارکس pnt:Καρλ Μαρξ ps:کارل مارکس qu:Karl Marx rm:Karl Marx ro:Karl Marx ru:Маркс, Карл rue:Карл Маркс sa:कार्ल मार्क्स sah:Карл Маркс sc:Karl Marx scn:Karl Marx sco:Karl Marx sh:Karl Marx si:කාල් මාක්ස් simple:Karl Marx sk:Karl Marx sl:Karl Marx so:Karl Marx sq:Karl Marx sr:Карл Маркс st:Karl Marx su:Karl Marx sv:Karl Marx sw:Karl Marx ta:கார்ல் மார்க்சு te:కార్ల్ మార్క్స్ tg:Карл Маркс th:คาร์ล มาร์กซ์ tl:Karl Marx tr:Karl Marx tt:Карл Маркс ug:كارل ماركىس uk:Карл Маркс ur:کارل مارکس uz:Karl Marx vi:Karl Marx wa:Karl Marx war:Karl Marx xmf:კარლ მარქსი yi:קארל מארקס yo:Karl Marx za:Karl Marx zea:Karl Marx zh:卡尔·马克思 zh-min-nan:Karl Marx zh-yue:馬克思